


How Does the Koolaid Man Fill Himself?

by bunnymatsu



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Kool-Aid "Kool-Aid Man" Commercials
Genre: Gay Sex, Koolaid - Freeform, Love, M/M, Smut, Soulmates, handjobs, help me, what the fuck, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnymatsu/pseuds/bunnymatsu
Summary: We see something the famous Koolaid mascot never intended us to.





	How Does the Koolaid Man Fill Himself?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm definitely going to hell.

There's something that most people aren't aware of, and that most of these people haven't even considered. How does the Koolaid Man fill himself up?

The answer might seem obvious. You'd think it involves the little packets and water, right? No, not at all. It would be odd for him to use his own offspring to fill himself, wouldn't it?

Instead, the Koolaid Man does something a little bit different. The liquid has to come from within himself, and the way to coax it out involves some deep thinking, about things that are less than appropriate. Basically, his koolaid comes from the equivalent of jacking off.

It was a quiet afternoon, and the Koolaid Man had woken up empty as always. He kept his trademark grin on his glass face as he closed his eyes and concentrated deeply. The giant pitcher thought for quite a while, until finally coming up with something… Exciting. 

The memory was from the day prior. The Koolaid Man had burst through another wall, and this time the wall belonged to a restaurant. Everyone inside had screamed and ran out, or just hid. Everyone except one man. This man had crystal blue eyes, and blonde hair the color of a yellow pastel. He was beautiful. This man had locked eyes with the pitcher for only a mere second, before getting up to leave, a small and almost teasing smile on his pale, perfect face. 

It was just enough to fill him-- but only halfway. Things like this didn't happen often, but when they did, the glass man knew what he had to do. He let out a deep sigh as he walked over to his desk and opened his computer. The internet always had something worth looking at.

It was about five minutes later, after searching a few obscure keywords into a dodgy website, when the Koolaid Man finally found something halfway suitable. He'd searched for actors that resembled the man he'd seen, but none of it was enough. He clicked on his tenth similar video when he got a skippable video advertisement. Groaning in annoyance, he watched, since he had to for ten seconds. And that's when he saw.

The advertisement had been for a 'cam boy’, as it stated. When it showed the cam boy in question, everything changed. It was the blonde man he'd seen in the restaurant, and the pitcher was absolutely exhilarated. He didn't hesitate to click on the ad, which took him to a new website. He had to pay, but it was well worth it. His credit card information was already on the computer. The pitcher knew the risks of paying for something like this, but he wanted to see that man again so very badly.

Staring at the loading screen was almost painful, but luckily it only lasted a few seconds. Those seconds felt like minutes. Before the images loading, a chat screen did. Apparently six other people were online and watching. That wasn't too bad, the pitcher thought. And soon it got better. Sure enough, there was the man, that small grin still on his face. This time, though, his eyes were half lidded in a rather lewd expression. He was still dressed; although it was only halfway. There were constant comments from someone with a username that clearly wasn't English telling the man to just undress fully. 

The pitcher could feel more purple liquid seeping into him from just watching. The man's eyes flicked downwards towards the chat box, presumably looking at it from wherever he was. He chuckled a bit at something, and that's when the Koolaid Man saw that his username had been displayed with a little welcome message. 

“Hey they, koolman4~” The way he purred his name, although it was only his online username, was perfect. That was it, and he'd filled himself completely just after that alone. He suddenly felt a bit of guilt from watching someone he actually knew, though he didn't know him well at all.

Just as the perfect man started to undress, the pitcher closed the tab, but not before he saw a name. 

'Daniel’.

The Koolaid Man felt regret after that, but not for watching. He regretted leaving the page. He wasn't sure if the website notified the man- Daniel- of his absence. Would he be offended? The pitcher hoped not. He hadn't left because he was dissatisfied, but he would've overflowed if he'd stayed. That's when he got an idea. Walking to his bathroom that he never used, the pitcher leaned down to empty the purple liquid into his bathtub. It felt weird, and not exactly pleasant, but he'd be able to fill up again soon. 

After he'd been emptied, the glass man walked back to his room, opening the computer once again. It only took a brief venture into his search history to find the website once again, and his cursor hovered on the browser for a few moments of hesitation before finally clicking it again. 

Back to the painful loading screen, but when it loaded, the Koolaid Man felt the liquid seeping into him faster than ever. The man was wearing knee socks and underwear that was barely containing him, and left absolutely nothing to the imagination. He saw the person with the foreign username begging for it to come off, but Daniel seemed to be a tease. That was probably a good thing for that sort of profession. Daniel bit his pale lower lip, his eyes looking up to face the camera. He gently tugged at the underwear, pulling only the side of it down. With his legs together, it wasn't enough to see anything except his hips.

Taking a deep breath, the pitcher started to type a comment. 

'Please give me more.’ The comment wasn't original, but the passion the pitcher felt just typing to Daniel was. The soft grin decorating the man's face turned into a full on smirk.

“Joining the conversation, sweetheart~?” He purred in response. 

“I guess if I'm getting the new guy to respond, I'm doing a good job~” The Koolaid Man was almost full again, but he didn't care. He wanted, needed, to see more. 

The underwear came off, and at that moment, the pitcher knew he'd never be able to fill up with anything else ever again. This was too good. Watching Daniel undress was perfect. But he knew that he'd probably overflow, and spill on his computer. That would mean no more watching Daniel. The liquid was nearing the top of his pitcher, and he watched Daniel for a few more seconds before closing the computer again. He sighed, wanting to watch more, but he knew he couldn't. He smiled once again, bursting out his living room wall into the world. 

He walked along the sidewalk, ignoring the people taking pictures and staring at him. He was used to that sort of thing by then, and didn't even acknowledge it. The pitcher just kept the grin on his face, although his mind wandered. He couldn't stop thinking about Daniel, no matter how hard he tried. The Koolaid Man really didn't want to accidentally overflow in front of everyone watching him just by thinking about Daniel. That would be beyond humiliating. 

A few hours passed by in the day, and the Koolaid Man had completed his daily walk. He'd stopped into a few stores, but nothing much interesting happened. He felt the sun start to grow warm on his glass, and some of his liquid beginning to evaporate. He sighed softly, still unable to get Daniel off of his mind. He doubted the webcam show was still even going on, and his suspicions were confirmed in the best way. 

On his way home, he ran into a man. A blonde man, with the same crystal eyes and familiar perfect face. The pitcher's glass eyes widened, backing up and accidentally spilling some liquid onto Daniel's pristine white shirt.

“I'm sorry, sir..!” The pitcher almost stumbled on his words as he looked the man in the face.

That teasing little smile was back. 

“It's fine, I have more shirts than just this one.” Daniel reassured, not seeming bothered that he'd just run into the Koolaid Man. In fact, he seemed almost excited. Really, Daniel had always had an odd sort of crush on the pitcher. It wasn't normal, but he'd known since he was six years old. Now, he was face to face with his idol and first love, and he was behaving smoothly. Little did he know, the pitcher returned his affections. 

“I saw your… um.. Show.” The pitcher stated, immediately regretting his words. Why would he bring that up? Daniel's pale face flushed a bit. 

“...You did, hm~? How was it?”

“...Perfect..” 

“I hope this isn't too forward, but would you like to come in?” Daniel gestured to the house behind him. 

“Yes! I mean, that would be nice..!” The pitcher didn't want to seem too excited, although he couldn't even describe how excited he was. He was going to overflow at that rate. 

Daniel chuckled softly in response, turning gracefully and walking to his front porch. The pitcher's eyes couldn't help but flicker down, paying attention to the way Daniel's hips moved as he walked. It was absolute perfection. 

“Are you coming in, or no?” Daniel's voice interrupted the Koolaid Man's thinking. He nodded without a thought. 

“Yes, sorry! I was zoning out.” The pitcher smiled widely, walking in through the door instead of bursting through the wall. He had a certain respect for Daniel, and didn't want to damage his property. The blonde man removed his shirt casually as they walked in. 

“I took it off because of the stain,” Daniel clarified, a smirk on his face as he saw the Koolaid Man's expression. A subtle nod from the pitcher was all he got in response, but since some of his liquid had been drained, it didn't spill out. Daniel stretched, before walking closer to the pitcher.

“May I do something?” The man asked, running a hand through his blonde hair. 

“I- Yes, sure!” The Koolaid Man nodded once again, tensing a bit as he felt Daniel's hands trace his glass gently. One of the hands made its way over to the pitcher's handle, wrapping around it and moving up and down. 

“This feels… Ah..” He trailed off, letting himself enjoy and relish the feeling as it lasted. He loved every moment of feeling Daniel's skin on his glass, even if it was just his hands. 

“Mhm~..” Daniel hummed, before seeming to get an idea. He withdrew his hands, causing a soft whine of displeasure from the pitcher. 

“Don't worry, I have something better in mind.”

“Better…?”

“Just.. Wait.” The blonde man took his pants off, leaving him in nothing but some underwear, which was regular this time. He laid down on the floor, looking up at the pitcher. 

“Sit on my lap.” He instructed, and the Koolaid Man listened eagerly. He lowered his glass down onto Daniel's lap, gently pressing his weight onto the growing bump in his underwear. 

“Ngh… Yes.. Now, m-move around a little bit..” Daniel pressed his hips up against the cool glass, which seemed to get warmer with his touch. The pitcher nodded again, shifting against him. Daniel let out a soft noise of approval, biting his lip in a way that the pitcher found alluring and adorable at the same time. The Koolaid Man didn't feel anything really, not physically at least, but he was filling up at just the thought that he was giving Daniel pleasure.

“M-More, please..~” Daniel purred. He looked up with a grin across his red face, and that made the pitcher start to fill to his brim, which Daniel quickly noticed. 

“Y-Yes.. Pour your juice on me~” 

“Are you sure..?”

“Yes!” Daniel nodded quickly, a desperate tone in his voice. He closed his eyes, feeling the purple koolaid flood over him. It was cool and refreshing, and he loved it. Soon, the pitcher was empty, his glass hands moving and taking off Daniel's underwear. 

“Touch me~” Daniel winked subtly, lifting his hips so that the pitcher's hands could removed the garment easier. The blonde man gasped as he felt the glass hand wrapping itself around his length, moving up and down almost expertly. 

“Y-Yes, just like that..!” He whined. The pitcher found this to be perfect. Everything about this was amazing. He ran his cold and smooth thumb over the tip of Daniel's cock, moving his hand faster until the man's voice was reduced to desperate whimpers.

“K-Koolaid Man~!” Daniel cried out as he came, all over the pitcher's hand. He panted lightly, the grin still on his face. 

“That was amazing..” Daniel shifted, leaning against the empty pitcher.

The pitcher realized something at that moment, as he gazed into Daniel's crystal blue eyes. This had been too coincidental to really be a coincidence at all. They were soulmates, and they belonged together. They both knew it as soon as they felt the electricity in each other's gaze.

“I love you, Daniel.”

“I love you too.” Daniel smiled genuinely, crawling inside the pitcher and curling up to sleep. The Koolaid Man smiled. 

“Goodnight.”


End file.
